One Change Changes All
by Kittalia Phantom
Summary: Vlad PLasmius finds a young halfa in the ghost zone, lost, scared and confused. He'd just gotten away from his parents after the accident a month ago and Vlad promises to give Danny the home he deserves.
1. The Newest Halfa

Vlads POV

When I'm stressed, I go for a fly. Usually through the ghost zone- I did not want to be taken into the GIW after all.

That's when I noticed him.

First, I sensed him.

Halfas had a slightly different colour ghost sense, tinted blue. Then I saw him

He sat there on a floating rock crying. He had white hair, with tan skin, and looked around 12. He wore a black and white suit that made me think of badger. I floated over to him, sitting next to him. He didn't notice me at first until I put my arm around his shoulders. Cold. Obviously an ice core. He fazed my hand at him.

"Mum said I'm a freak and freaks don't get help or sympathy," he said, as cold as his core. Poor child.

"Your mother is wrong, little badger. I know your half ghost, but that's what you, not isn't who you are and what you do with your powers,"

He looked up at me with his large green eyes.

"Really?" He asked.

"What's your name, little badger," I asked him.

"Daniel Fenton, but my friends call me Danny,"

"Fenton? Like Jack and Maddie Fenton?"

Daniel froze. "How do you know my parents?" He asked slowly.

"I knew them in college. And they're on a roll with creating halfas, let me tell you."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked. I detransformed back from Plasmius to Masters.

"You're like me too," he asked, excitedly.

"Yes, Little Badger. Now come with me. The Fentons won't hurt you anymore, Daniel Masters."


	2. Vlads Master(s) plan

Daniels human form had, unfortunately, taken after his father. But he had his mothers intelligence. But neither had treated him properly, shown by his old clothes he now wore.

"How old are you Daniel," I asked, looking through racks of casual shirts the exact same shade as his eyes.

"14." He replied, looking at the active wear. I knew he was trying to to find clothes for his ghost form.

I looked at the teen I'd previously assumed to be twelve. He'd either inherited his mothers shirt statue, which was unlikely as to how much he resembled his father, or he was malnourished. I'd put money on the second, so after we purchased him a shirt, black jeans and trainers, I took him to the nearest restaurant for some food, ordering the largest plate of food. He finished it incredibly fast. We were about to leave, when a I Daniels biological parents and froze. I looked at the child too see if Daniel had. He, too, was shaking like a leaf. I grabbed his shoulders, and turned him intangible, straight into the nearest taxi. What was I going to do? We'd been in two places together with CCTV cameras, and god knows how many people. I couldn't give him back. Not to them. I paid the taxi and ran straight to my mansion, still grabbing onto Daniel intangibly. I turned the key in my mansion, and finally let go of him the second I slammed the door. We both fell down on the floor.

"What are we going to do now, Vlad?" Daniel asked, cuddling into me. I stroked his black hair.

"I don't know, little badger, I don't know. But I promise you will never have to go back to your parents,"

We must have stayed like that for a good ten minutes, before Daniel lifted his head.

"Daniel, I have an idea, but until then, your going to stay with some friends of my- ghost friends- while I work on it. Can you turn into your ghost form."

Daniel nodded, muttering "I'm going ghost," underneath his breath.

His ghost form definitely looked better and nicer than his human form. Maddie and Jack clearly didn't want Daniel to die of ectoplasm exposure, as his hazmat suit was in good condition. His hair was thicker and fluffier and he looked more confident. But even then his short stature and the single faint scar by his left eye were still haunting reminders of what the Fentons did to him. I transformed too, and grabbed his white gloves hand and together, we walked down to the lab.

Then holo-Maddie turned on

Daniel turned to me confused, but I just turned it off, and went through the portal.


End file.
